


Salacious sand sculpture

by tinfigs



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Post-Canon, Very inaccurate sand cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfigs/pseuds/tinfigs
Summary: Winry and paninya have gone to fma Hawaii and took the time to create... a masterpiece
Relationships: Paninya/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	Salacious sand sculpture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brain_mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_mess/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Ed elric coco nut man wants coco nuts


End file.
